


The Free City of Brockton Bay

by Oldwolf



Category: Free Cities (Video Game), Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, multiple OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldwolf/pseuds/Oldwolf
Summary: Earth Bet has changed a great deal since Scion first appeared.  Quasi-independent Archologies are on the rise and Brockton Bay is at the forefront.Dub-Con only.  Violent Rape doesnotapply!
Comments: 35
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel 'Danny’ Hebert looked out of the window of his penthouse office over The Docks; the southwestern most of nine interconnected arcologies that formed the Free City of Brockton Bay.

He sighed as he turned in his chair to look over his office. It was markedly more palatial than he’d have preferred; but ironically enough, it would have cost more to have it redesigned into something more reasonable than just going with the ‘basic’ design. The leather sofa with… attachment points was probably the most offensive to his sensibilities. The ‘glass top’ desk was at least as functional as it was decorative and the well secured display case behind his desk he could at least rationalize as being the same as hanging up photos and small momento’s in his office back at the Union. If the two chairs across from his desk were both sinfully comfortable and adjustable, they were just as functional as his desk in their own way. But the sofa, and especially the ‘attachment points’ built into the fucking thing, was not merely ostentation but those attachment points, and their implication, bothered him more than he wanted to admit.

With a sigh, he logged into his terminal. In accordance with his standing directives, the V.I. brought up the daily update on The Docks construction, as well as the rest of Brockton Bay. Despite being the least well funded of the arcologies, The Docks was in line to be complete and fully functional a full year ahead of any of the other arcologies.

With another sigh, he dismissed the report and leaned back as he thought over the changes he’d seen in the world. Scion’s appearance in ‘82, the Siberian gutting Eidolon a few years later, and finally ‘the death of hope’ when the Golden Man disappeared with a scream of sorrow after his encounter with a newly Triggered Jacob Smith in 1990. The concept of archologies had been floated before, but after Scion apparently died, there was a strong push for some new defense against an increasingly dangerous and threatening world.

The first Arcology had been headed by a former PRT director, James Tagg. That had been a… suboptimal choice on someone’s part as the hardliner tried to declare that all parahuman’s that entered the arcology’s jurisdiction would be considered slaves and the lawful property of whomever claimed them. Somewhat predictably, that hadn’t gone over particularly well. Even the more Heroically inclined parahumans had risen up. The result had been a fairly brief and surprisingly bloodless coup that had ended with Tagg’s head on a pike just inside the arcology’s gate as a warning and a triumvirate of Hero, Villain, and Civilian running things.

Danny sighed as he turned his chair once more to look out over the bay that Brockton drew part of its name from. When the Boat Graveyard was created by the militant anarchists most businesses quickly pulled up roots and relocated, damning the city without so much as a backwards glance. However, certain forward thinking (and morally questionable) interests had come forward with the suggestion to turn Brockton Bay into the first multi-arcology Free City. Several individual arcoloy’s had declared their independence, and most were held by parahuman’s strong enough to make the declarations stick. Danny himself had been approached as the head of hiring for a very large union. He’d managed to parlay his position into control of one of the arcologies in exchange for making sure there was a supply of willing labor for the rest (that hadn’t been particularly difficult). However, his control of The Docks arcology was unpleasantly thin and given that of the nine arcologies that made up what would become the Free City of Brockton Bay at least four were outright controlled by villains, his tenure was still unpleasantly tenuous. Still, given the dockworkers work ethic he had a good running start on the others and The Agreement precluded any of the more criminally inclined leaderships from taking overt action against him lest the rest dogpile the offender. However, that didn’t mean that certain parties wouldn’t try something relatively covert anyways. They already had at least once that he knew of.

With a growl, he turned back to his desk and forced himself to focus on the mountain of paperwork that was involved in starting an arcology; nevermind the mini-mountain that was involved in the daily running of one! One working lunch, where his V.I. assistant had a drone bring him food, later he’d reduced the mountain to a molehill and made at least moderate in-roads on the mini-mountain. When he heard the elevator to the Penthouse open, he grinned. There was one person and one person only the V.I. would allow access to the Penthouse without informing him beforehand, and usually getting his explicit permission to allow entry. He stood up, and smiled as his back didn’t pop (the sinfully comfortable chair was far too ergonomically correct for that faux pas).

The Taylor that stepped out of the elevator was not the Taylor of years past. Oh, she was still tall (nearly six foot) and lanky, but she walked and carried herself with a confidence that was at odds with her previous shyness. The skinny jeans showed off her legs to magnificent effect and her midriff top showcased her well toned abdomen (while doing what it could to downplay her disappointing lack of cleavage).

Danny smiled as he took a moment to consider that. He knew his daughter was more than mildly disappointed with her lack of ‘development’ but she’d never even slightly pushed him for use of the myriad of methods he had at his disposal as an arcology owner to correct that shortcoming.

Taylor met her dad halfway across the room with a hug and a peck on his cheek, “Hey dad.”

He mock scowled at his daughter. “Alright young lady, it’s the afternoon of your eighteenth birthday. What, exactly, are you doing still sober and with your clothes on?”

The young woman laughed and her father quickly joined in. “Dad,” she said when she got her laughing under control, “if there’s one problem with the overly sexual atmosphere since the arcology hit its final stage. Sex isn’t something ‘strange’ or ‘taboo’. Especially since I am eighteen, if I decide I want someone between my thighs, I can get someone without a great deal of effort. As for the drugs and alcohol,” she got a faraway look in her eye, “Coil’s kidnapping last year means that I’m less than eager to risk incapacitating myself.”

Danny winced slightly at reminding his daughter of what was likely the second worst day of her life. He cleared his throat, “So, what brings you by?”

The young woman shook herself and smiled at the blatant change of topic, “I just heard back from Dragon. The new drone design I sent her is mass producible. They can meet current performance standards at roughly a third of the price. Dragon was already talking about possibly licensing the design for sale; I told her to talk to you.”

Danny nodded, “I expect that I’ll be hearing from her in the next couple of days then.” His daughter Triggering as a Tinker was one of the ‘benefits’ of Coil’s kidnapping; not that Danny hadn’t managed to wring a few more from the snake fetish supervillain. “Well, since it is your birthday, I think I’ll cut out early and we can hit that Italian place you’re so fond of.”

Taylor worried her lower lip for a moment, “Can we afford it? I know we’re strapped with paying off the arcology construction.”

“Not every day, but once in a while is fine. Besides, it’s your eighteenth birthday. If you’re not going to lose yourself in a drug and alcohol fueled orgy, I can at least treat you to a good dinner. Also, if your predictions do pan out, the proceeds from those drones will go a long way towards easing our financial burdens. Eva, unless it’s an absolute emergency, I’m officially incommunicado for the rest of the night.”

“Yes Mister Hebert,” his virtual intelligence assistant replied.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Danny walked into his office with a smile on his face; something Annette had said was impossible before his second cup of coffee in the morning. “Good morning Eva,” he said as he sat down behind his desk and picked up the cup of industrial strength coffee that was waiting for him.

“Good morning Mr. Hebert,” the Virtual Intelligence replied in its monotone, digitized ‘voice’. “You have two pending priority requests. First, Ms. Hebert has requested to reserve the hours of twelve hundred to thirteen hundred for lunch. Shall I inform her that her request is approved?”

“Yes please,” the man said with a small smile on his face.

“Very good sir. The other request is from Dragon. She has requested that you contact her when you have the time.”

Danny nodded, “Understood. Is there anything pressing in the morning report?”

“The only item that is even marked as High Priority is a finalization of asset transfer from Coil.”

“Excellent. Then please contact Dragon and route it to my desktop monitor.”

“Dialling.”

A moment later, a digitized image appeared over the desk. It was an unusually plain red headed woman. She smiled at him, “Ah, good morning Mister Hebert. I didn’t expect you to contact me quiet so promptly.”

Danny smiled at the honest warmth in the Canadian woman’s voice, “Good morning to you as well Dragon. I rather suspect I already know what you wish to discuss, hence the speed with which I was able to reply.”

The digital avatar laughed, “Yes, your daughter’s drone design, pardon the alliteration. I already have a fair amount of interest from various sectors about rather large purchases. I was hoping you would be willing to license the design to Dragon’s Den for mass production and distribution; initially at least.”

The former Union Man nodded, “We can likely come to an understanding; though you do need to understand that I will likely be taking over production as soon as is reasonable. For good or ill, The Docks is going to need not only a good revenue stream, but also actual jobs for our people.”

Dragon nodded in return, “That’s reasonable. In point of fact,” she said with a smile, “if you would be willing to pony up the space, I would be willing to build that actual factory in Brockton Bay. The lawyers will have to go over the minutiae of course, but we can at least set out the basics. I was thinking an initial licensing fee of one million dollars, American, and a fifty-fifty profit split.”

Danny frowned in concentration, that was actually a rather good offer. However… “I’d rather go for longer term profits. What would you say to dropping the fee down to say half-a-million and a sixty-forty split in our favor?”

With that, the Tinker and the Union Man started a spirited but friendly bargaining session.

&*&

Several productive hours later, Danny sat down across from Taylor over a delicious smelling lunch of clam chowder and sandwiches.

“So,” Taylor said, “how’d your conversation with Dragon go?”

Danny looked at his daughter suspiciously, “Do you have a tap on my comm line?”

The teenager smiled innocently, “Would I do that?”

“Yes, you would young lady.”

Taylor laughed, “Alright, you have me there. However, in this case, I’m innocent. Dragon notified me last night that she was going to be in contact today. I simply guessed, apparently accurately, that you’d already called her.”

The father snorted a laugh, “Yes, I called her and we’ve got at least the basics of the deal arranged. There’s still a lot of details to iron out, but it looks like several hundred good paying jobs are on their way to the Bay.”

“Awesome!” Taylor smiled, “So, any complications I can help with?”

“Not at the moment. Although, Dragon did mention that you had something else in the works…”

“Nothing major, not yet at least. At the moment, it’s a minor modification to the drones I sent her. Just a little alteration to make the weapons systems modular. They’re currently outfitted with small caliber, high rate of fire machine guns. The modification, if it actually works as intended, will allow the weapons to be changed out for other modules in a matter of minutes rather than having to disassemble a large portion of the carapace. I was mostly thinking of a con-foam attachment as well as the basic weapon. Afterall, the machine gun likely won’t do much against even a mid-level Brute, but aside from some high end Movers like Strider, nobody’s getting out of con-foam.”

Danny nodded, “That actually makes a lot of sense. It’d be better for basic crime deterrent as well. At least here, I think the containment foam will be the ‘standard’ armament for the drones.”

Taylor smiled, “Yeah, I figured as much. Also, as part of the drone deal, maybe you can talk Dragon into making the con-foam here as well.”

The old man chuckled, that was his daughter right there, working every angle she could, “Good suggestion. I’ll bring it up the next time I talk to Dragon.”

The two ate in companionable silence for a while.

As the serving drones took the dishes away, Danny said, “Before you make your escape back to your lab, I have a birthday present for you.”

The young woman looked at her father suspiciously, “And what, father mine, have you got up your sleeve this time?”

Danny sighed, “Taylor, as of yesterday you’re eighteen, officially an adult according to both law and culture. As we found out last year, there are those who don’t consider themselves bound by the Unwritten Rules either of Cape Culture or Arcologies. When you were a kid, meaning as far back as two days ago, you were off limits for pretty much everyone, and we saw how well that worked out. Now that you’re of-age however, that protection is gone. I love you dearly and I remember how eager I was to get out from under my parents thumbs at your age, but I’m going to insist on you accepting a group of bodyguards. Don’t worry, they won’t tell me much. Their only job will be to keep you safe.”

Taylor frowned, “While I would have prefered to be consulted before the decision was made, I do agree to it.”

The old man winced slightly and nodded, “Good. I would have dealt with this yesterday, but I only got confirmation this morning. Eva, please send them in.”

The door to the penthouse suite opened to admit a group of four young adults, two female, one male, and one… probably male?

The largest of the group was the young man who was roughly as tall as Danny, dressed in all black biker leathers and a biker helmet with a stylized skull painted on it.

The first of the females as a blonde of average height in a skintight bodysuit in lavender and silver wearing a domino mask. Taylor idly noted the other girls boobs were rather nicely sized for her height and build.

The other of the females was a bit shorter than Taylor herself was but had almost as hefty of a build as the beefcake with short red hair, broad shoulders, and powerfully built arms. She was wearing a fur line blouse that left her arms free and a dog mask.

The last member of the group was short for a male, but tall for a female with a thin, delicate build. They looked like a ren faire reject with a poofy shirt, fancy pants, and a dramatis personae mask. He had what looked like a golden baton hanging at his side.

Danny cleared his throat, “These are the Undersiders, they used to work for Coil. As part of our ‘settlement’, he agreed to transfer them to my employ. This morning, I received confirmation that the last of the arrangements were in place for them to join us full time. Allow me to introduce Grue,” the guy in leathers nodded, “Tattletale,” the blonde smiled, “Regent,” the ren fair reject waved casually, “and finally, Rachel who insists on going by Bitch. I would prefer she chose a more politically correct name but…”

The woman in question pulled her mask off and said in a rough, deep voice, “Fuck PC.” Her face was… masculine. And angry.

Grue sighed as he took off his helmet. He was handsome enough in rough sort of way with a large nose and a slightly too wide mouth. “Forgive Bitch. She loyal enough but she’s not exactly up to speed on social interactions.”

Danny sighed, “Undersiders, allow me to introduce you to Taylor. She’s my daughter and your boss. I’m assigning the four of you to her full time.”

Tattletale cocked her head slightly, “You’re a parahuman? A Tinker right?”

Taylor nodded slowly, “Yes, I am.” She knew the security drones were merely an eyeblink away if needed.

The blonde nodded as she smiled and pulled off her mask. The sparkling blue eyes and adorably cute freckles adorning her cheeks had Taylor’s body reminding her rather forcibly that she was a switch hitter. “Hi Boss Lady, I’m Lisa.”

Grue smiled at his new employer and his new boss, “I’m Brian.”

Regent sighed as he removed his mask revealing the most beautiful male Taylor had ever laid eyes on. His short curly black hair and effeminate features briefly made Taylor wonder if Regent was actually a biological male before deciding it didn’t matter. “I’m Alex,” he said in a semi-bored tenor voice that went a long way towards settling the question of his gender in Taylor’s mind.

Lisa looked over the leggy brunette before nodding. “Alright Boss Lady,” she said with a slightly annoying grin, “I think the first thing on the agenda is shopping. The jeans look good on you, but are entirely too pedestrian for the heir to an arcology.”

Taylor looked at the blonde, “Why? My clothes are quite comfortable and work well for Tinkering.”

Danny cleared his throat, “She might have a point Taylor.” At his daughters curious look, he continued, “I hate to break it to you, but you are eighteen now. It’d help the arcology’s image, and by extension me, if you did start putting in public appearances. I know, I know,” he said holding his hands up as his daughter glared at him. “I know how much you hated the Public Relations crap the PRT does but honestly? It is actually helpful. Even more so when you consider when you consider that the arcology is a business.”

Lisa chirped in, “Everyday people appreciate being able to actually talk to those in charge. It makes them feel more like their concerns are actually being taken seriously.”

Brunette glared at blonde, “And this isn’t just an excuse to get me to go shopping?”

The Thinker laughed, “Not just, but yeah, I’m going to gleefully seize the opportunity.”

Danny chuckled for a second, “Eva?”

“Yes Mr. Hebert?”

“Authorize a one thousand credit transfer to Taylor’s account.”

“Yes Mr. Hebert. Done Mr. Hebert.”

“Thank you Eva,” he said before he addressed himself to his daughter. “I’m not going to ask Eva to track you, but I want you to spend at least half of that on personal stuff; clothes, electronics, maybe some jewelry, alright?”

Taylor sighed, “Alright dad, but understand that this is under protest. I have a lot of work I’m supposed to get done this afternoon.”

Danny sighed, “So do I, which is why you’re getting the PR job.”


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor had a smile plastered on her face as she walked down The Promenade, where most of the shops, shoppes, restaurants, bistros, and everything else related to shopping was located in The Docks. She’d already been stopped several times for pictures with various people. Of course, she didn’t regret having broken the wrist of the one guy who tried to grope her while having the picture taken (nor the beating Grue had administered afterwards, he really took the role of bodyguard seriously) but the guy apparently didn’t understand why a female wouldn’t welcome, or at least allow, his advances.

Eventually the group found their way to a small, out of the way shop.

Lisa was watching her new Boss almost as intently as she was the crowd. The younger woman had a specific destination in mind, but didn’t know the route particularly well. Walking into the store, she saw a fairly large man standing by the counter. “Owner,” her power quickly provided. He smiled as he saw Taylor and started forward with a limp, “Family friend, former dockworker. Prosthetic leg below left knee.”

“Taylor,” he said as he wrapped the skinny girl in a hug. After a moment, he released the teenager and stepped back, “What brings you by?”

“I turned eighteen yesterday and today decided that I need at least one new suit for official outings.” Seeing the look in the old man’s eye she smiled sweetly, “And I’ve already broken the wrist of one guy who tried to get handsy with me today…”

The older man cleared his throat as he stepped back, “Ahem, if you’ll step this way, Mary’ll get your measurements.”

&*&

A questionably pleasant hour later, Taylor lead her team from the shop. Lisa was mildly surprised that the Tinker didn’t immediately retreat to her Lab/Lair having exhausted her supply of People Time. That Taylor lead the way to an ice cream shop was mildly surprising. The fact that said ice cream shop was a relatively small, out-of-the-way kind of place was markedly less surprising; as was Taylor’s invitation/order to join her for some ice cream.

The five teens claimed a table in the corner with Grue positioned to watch the front door and Tattletale watching the staff and back entry.

Ice cream in hand, Taylor took a bite before she said, “You four used to work for Coil right?”

Lisa tentatively nodded.

“Is there any reason in the world that I shouldn’t expect that you are reporting back to him?”

The blonde looked at her employer blankly for a moment. Whilst she’d fully expected the topic to come up eventually she hadn’t expected the younger woman to come to grips with quite that much vengeance. After a moment she smiled, “You know Boss Lady, I think I’m going to like working for you. You aren’t the sort to beat around the bush, rather unlike our previous employer. In answer to your question, there’s two reasons. Secondly, I’m relatively sure that your father slipped in a particularly nasty penalty clause into the transfer of employment agreement if Coil tried that. However, more importantly, none of us have any particularly strong reason to do so. Grue’s in it for his sister.”

The team leader nodded, “And we moved into a rather nice apartment that you dad furnished for us and he’s providing teachers and tutors that can deal with her ADD.”

“Bitch isn’t particularly fond of anyone overall.”

“Fuck you blondy.”

“I’m sure we’ll get the chance. Anyways, so long as she’s got her dogs to look after, she’s happy. Coil no longer has any of her dogs so he can piss up a rope as far as she goes.” She smiles tentatively at Alec, “Regent just wants a steady source of income and protection. You and your dad offer both while Coil is entirely too likely to screw us over. He has absolutely no regard for The Rules as evidenced by his kidnapping of you.”

The dark haired young man nodded.

“As for myself, I never wanted to work for the Snakey One. He literally recruited me at gunpoint. I’ve been looking for a way out from under his thumb from the beginning. If I can find a way to safely screw him over, I’m likely to take it. Does that answer your question?”

Taylor nodded, “For now at least. However, there is one more point. Before you take any action against Coil, clear it with both my father and myself first.”

&*&

Danny had been slightly surprised when he received his daughters request to make sure they had supper together.

After the dishes had been cleared away, the man said, “So, what's on your mind?”

“I've been meaning to ask for a few days, have you made a decision on the Slavery Issue?”

Danny sighed, “As much as I hate it, I don't have much choice in the matter. Slavery is already deeply ingrained into arcology culture and business. If I don't play ball then businesses will go somewhere else. I can't do that. Not to you and not to the Dockworkers.”

Taylor nodded, “I sort of expected as much. May I make a suggestion?”

“Please. I'm not sure how I can balance my various responsibilities and still keep my soul.”

The teenager reached across the table and grabbed her father's hand, “If you can't fight it, own it.” She smiled at his confused look, “Alright, there are literally hundreds of studies that show that happier employees are healthier and more productive. It shouldn't take much to draw a parallel to slaves. Appeal to their greed. Enlightened Self-Interest can be a powerful motivator. If you can show that they stand to make more money if they treat their slaves better than they'll be lining up to do so.”

It was Danny's turn to nod. “I've seen how repressive corporate greed can be. I'm not entirely sure your plan will work but it's by far the best option available to me.”

&*&

Taylor was more than a little surprised to find Lisa waiting in her room when she came back from supper. She frowned at the curvy blonde, “What are you doing here? And more to the point, how the hell did you get in here with Eva notifying me?”

“Your dad gave us authorization on the grounds of us being your bodyguards,” the Thinker said with an annoying grin.

The brunette sighed, “Eva?”

“Yes Mistress Taylor?”

“Rescind all unlimited access to my private quarters for all persons excluding myself. Allow limited access to my father and bodyguards. I am to receive notice if they enter or endeavor to enter my quarters. Clear?”

“Yes Mistress Taylor. Master Daniel has requested that you speak to him regarding this matter in the morning. I’ve made a note on both of your schedules.”

“Thank you Eva, that will be all.” She then turned her attention back to Lisa, “Now then, what do you want? You had to have known this was a one use trick.”

“Maybe, but I figured you and I needed to talk sooner rather than later. You see…”


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Danny walked into his office with a renewed sense of purpose. Taylor’s suggestion the previous night had finally given him a justification for doing what he knew needed to be done but found morally reprehensible.

He sat down at his desk and more skimmed than read the morning report, for some reason this morning there was an annoying tucan fluttering along the top of the page. With that set out of the way, he went to work with a vengeance.

There were already several proposals from various shareholders in The Docks that Danny had been using his clout as the majority holder to keep from going into effect. Even without his active endorsement, slavery would take effect in The Docks if he simply stepped aside and stopped actively opposing the whole notion. However, for Taylor’s suggestion to work, he’d have to get behind the idea and actively push.

Danny was so caught up in his work he was rather surprised when Eva interrupted him.

“Master Hebert, you have an incoming communications request from Lacy Barstow. Do you wish to accept?”

He blinked before noticing the time. He shook his head to clear it before saying, “Yes, patch it through Eva.”

A moment later, a picture of a blonde, middle aged woman appeared over Danny’s desk. “Hey Lacy, what’s up?”

He could clearly hear the nervousness in her voice as she said, “Hey Danny. It’s been too long since we got together. What say to having dinner tonight, the lot of us?”

Danny very carefully kept his suspicions off of his face, “Sure, that sounds great. How about we order an extra pepperoni pizza?”

Lacy looked confused for a moment, “Extra pep…,” her eyes suddenly went wide. “Oh shit, no Danny, it’s nothing like that! I swear.” She smiled, “You know, it’s been forever since I even thought about our old warning codewords.”

The man breathed a sigh of relief, “Yeah, I’m glad. So, supper. Any requests?”

“Nah, you know Kurt and I well enough that I’ll trust you.”

“Excellent. See you around six then?”

“See you then Danny.”

With that, the conversation was terminated. However, before Danny could return to his work Eva spoke up. “Excuse me Mr. Hebert. You have a lunch meeting scheduled with Ms. Hebert.”

The man sighed; every now and then he had the distinct impression that his VI was managing him and not his schedule. Still, lunch with Taylor sounded great and the conversation they needed to have didn’t promise to be overly awkward.

&*&

It was just after two in the afternoon when Grue walked into his Primary’s private quarters. He’d been more than slightly surprised at the very polite request to join her privately without the rest of his team. Still, given how Aisha was positively glowing and she was gushing about the folks Mister Hebert had brought in for her, he was very willing to be accommodating.

The room itself was relatively spartan. Just a metal desk, a dresser, and a semi-small table with a pair of chairs, one of which Taylor was currently occupying. The only thing really opulent about the room was the king size bed.

Taylor smiled as her henchman walked into her parlor carefully, “Come in. Please, sit down.”

He cautiously obeyed the politely worded order.

She smiled, “You can relax, there’s nothing nefarious planned.”

Grue chuckled as he slowly removed his helmet, “That’s what you’d say if you did have something planned.”

The jokes, as weak as they were, proved sufficient to break the tension.

“So, what can I do for you boss lady?”

“We need to have a fairly serious talk Brian.”

“About?”

Taylor carefully set her teacup down before she answered, “Sex.”

The black man just looked at his employer for several moments, fully expecting her to break out laughing and telling him it was a joke. As the seconds stretched out, he reached down and grabbed the bottle of clear liquid. However, when he twisted off the top, the smell hit him and brought him back to his senses. He carefully sniffed the drink to confirm before he gently set it back down. He looked at his primary levelly and said, “Did Tattletale prep you?”

The young woman smiled briefly before she said, “Yes.”

He sighed as he leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose. After several seconds he dropped his hand to his side and opened his eyes. “Go ahead and tell me what I’m going to agree to.”

Taylor looked at the man for a moment before she snorted, “Relax. Lisa wanted to give me that detailed of a brief. I told her no. I refuse to use that low of tactics against friends. No, she gave me a general approach and I took over from there.”

The young man nodded slowly, “Alright.”

“Here it goes. As an Heiress to an Arcology, I’m going to be expected to have copious amounts of casual sex. You are a healthy male who is going to be in an excessively sexually charged environment. Now, Lisa assured me that you do like women. I thought we could come to a mutually satisfactory arrangement.”

Brian nodded slowly, “Alright, that makes sense. What were you thinking?”

“What information I did let Lisa give me included the fact that we’re both tops. That has the potential to be a bit of a complication.”

The arrangement turned out to be agonizingly easy to do. Brian would be expect to give oral on occasion, but without any reciprocacy in acknowledgement of Taylor’s position; though she would provide an occasional handjob if desired. Both of their asses were sacrocent; no licking, poking, or penetrating allowed. Those items aside, each encounter would be decided on a case-by-case basis.

With a handshake to seal the deal, Brian said, “So, how does today go?”

“Not as far as either of us would probably like unfortunately. There’s one more tiny problem that does need to be dealt with I’m afraid.” She sighed before continuing, “I like you Brian, and I trust you. The problem is that, well, you’re well-built and well trained. I am neither.”

“And you’re afraid that when my hormones get up, I won’t be able to keep to our arrangements. So, what’s your plan to solve this problem?”

“Today, there is not going to be any sex. Instead, we are going to kiss, we are going to make-out, and then I am going to send you on your way.”

The black man frowned as he nodded, “I agree that neither one of us is going to be overly happy, and I’m going to be suffering a case of blue balls, but I can at least understand where you’re coming from.” He stood up at the same time as she did but was surprised when she put a hand in the middle of his chest and sat him back down. She straddled him and pulled her shirt over her head leaving him face to tit given that she hadn’t been wearing a bra.

Taylor reached down and grabbed Brian’s hands. She guided the right one to her back while bringing his left to her boob. She smiled at his arrested expression before she lowered her head and pressed her lips to his.

That was enough of a surprise to break Brian out of his stupor. He parted his lips and let his tongue snake out even as he secured his grip on her back.

Taylor moaned into the man’s mouth as his hand cupped her breast. She pulled back slightly after a few moments and gently gripped Brian's head.

The man let his boss direct him to her other boob.

Maintaining her control of the situation, Taylor gripped the hand on her breast, moving it to her butt.

Getting the rather blunt hint, he moved both of his hands to her behind.

Taylor started grinding her crotch into his as he started massaging her ass. She smiled slightly when he moved his mouth to her other tit on his own initiative. Her smile widened appreciably when she felt a suspicious lump form in her bodyguards crotch.

The pair spent the next ten minutes making out before Taylor pulled back with a sigh.

Brian growled when his boss stood up.

The young woman's cheeks were flushed as she straightened out her hair, “And this is the point at which I throw you out before both of us go farther than allowed.”

The black man growled again as he brought his hormones back under control. He stood up slowly and as non-threateningly as he could. His voice was slightly stained as he said, “You're probably right.” He gave a half-bow, “Good night.”

Taylor eyed the man's ass as he walked out of the room.

&*&

That night, Taylor greeted her godparents with a hug apiece. She wasn’t overly surprised when her dad ordered pizza in. The three meat treat wasn’t a surprise, nor was the supreme; the extra pepperoni one however, was a bit confusing to her.

After the first round of pizza had been devoured, Danny said, “Alright Lace, mind telling me what you wanted to talk about?”

The slightly-past-middle-age woman sighed, “To be blunt? It’s about your decision to officially condone slavery in The Docks.”

Danny sighed in turn, “Lace, as much as I might hate it, banning slavery would be the economic equivalent of cutting our throats. I can’t…”

“That’s not the issue Dan,” Kurt said. The big man was easily big enough to have played as a football lineman if he’d had the inclination. “It’s well…”

His wife said, “We know a girl who’s going to be sold into slavery, soon. Her daughter had a nasty sickness. While she did get it cleared up, it cost a lot of money. More than enough to qualify for enslavement.”

Danny nodded, “Which leads to certain problems. What do you want me to do?”

The husband and wife shared a look before Lacy said, “We were hoping you could enslave her. We can’t ask you to loan her enough to pay off her debt, not with things as tight as they are. But if you were to buy her, then well… All of her problems go away.”

Kurt nodded, “If she’s going to end up a slave anyways, we’d rather it be to someone who we know will treat her right.”

By the time the explanation had wrapped up, Danny was frowning. Almost without thought, he cut his eyes to his daughter.

The teenager arched an eyebrow, “What? Do you honestly expect me to complain? This is as close as an ideal solution as you’re going to find dad. If this works out, you’ll get a loyal first slave without any of the… unpleasantries that come with having to break someone to slavery first.”

The father sighed, “Alright, I’ll meet with her tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things are on a slow burn, but please, stay with me.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning, Danny walked into his office with butterflies almost as big as when Taylor had been born. He forced himself to give Eva's morning report the attention it deserved despite the looming interview.

It was ten o’clock (precisely) when Eva paged him, “Mister Hebert, there’s a Sasha O’Hara requesting to see you. She says she was sent by Mrs. Barstow.”

Danny cleared his suddenly dry throat and said, “Please send her up Eva.”

“At once Mister Hebert.”

Just over a minute later, the elevator to The Penthouse opened and out stepped a redheaded woman of slightly below average height. She looked both nervous and determined. She was dressed professionally in a grey suit.

Danny stood up and extended his hand as the woman got close to his desk, “Good morning Miss O’Hara.”

Her grip was… steady as she shook the hand of her master-to-be. Her smile was somewhat tentative, but that was only to be expected for what was in effect an interview to keep her away from abusive owners.

Danny sat down and waved at one of the chairs, “Please sit down Miss O’Hara.”

The redhead moved quickly to obey the politely worded order.

The man was mildly impressed that his guest (for the moment at least) sat down primly, properly, and kept her knees firmly together. He smiled reassuringly, "So Ms. O'Hara, tell me about yourself."

Sasha smiled as she recognized the effort to invoke the sense of a traditional job interview. "Well Mr. Hebert,I graduated from Winslow Highschool and then Brockton Bay Community College with a bachelor's degree in business administration. I met the man who would become my husband in college and we married immediately after graduation. I ended up pregnant within the first year of our marriage. Regrettably, Mark was caught up in one of Oni Lee's bombing sprees before Megan was born. Since then, I've been focused on giving my daughter the best life I could. Then, last year, Megan came down with a rare infection. She was put on Panacea's List but as there was a conventional cure and the illness wasn't caused by a parahuman, she was very low on the list. Rather than wait and take the risk, I leveraged what contacts and resources I had to arrange a loan to pay for Megan's treatment. Now, with the treatment complete, my creditors are demanding repayment, in full. Given that I was planning on repaying the loan over the next decade or so…"

Danny sighed, "Who did you get your loans through?"

The redhead blinked before she listed off a trio of companies.

Danny sighed again, "The Vulture Brigade."

It was then Sasha's turn to blink.

"The companies that you went through have a well deserved reputation for predatory tactics. More than once I've considered throwing them out of the Archology but they have too much influence to do so. Still, I have absolutely no problem leaving those bastards holding the bag.”

“How do you mean sir?”

Danny snorted, "If I enslave you, the people who loaned you the money will lose all of their investment. With other, more reputable, companies, I might feel bad or inclined to give them at least partial compensation, but those bastards? They can eat the loss."

Sasha's grin matched Danny's almost exactly.

The man sighed, "Still, I suppose we should stop ignoring the elephant in the room."

"Mister Hebert, there's no two ways about it, I am going to become someone's slave and I'd far rather be yours than trust to fate that I'll be able to find a decent owner."

Danny sighed and nodded, "Eva, initiate enslavement procedures."

"Confirmed Mister Herbert. Mrs. O'Ohara, please stand up and stand in the indicated space."

The redhead stood up and moved into the illuminated circle on the floor.

"Very good. Now, please remove your clothes so I can do a full body scan,” the VI said.

The blush was plain on Sasha’s cheeks as she slowly stood up. Her hands were trembling slightly as she pulled off her jacket and draped it on the back of her chair. She toed off her shoes and placed them next to the chair. She licked her lips and forced her hands to steadiness as she unbuttoned her slacks. She visibly steeled her nerves and quickly lowered the garment to the ground and stepped out of it before she could chicken out.

Danny drew in a deep breath as he saw the womans white underwear. They were about as conservitive as possible, but he hadn’t been with a woman since Annette.

Sasha carefully folded her slacks and laid them on the back of the chair over her jacket. She forced herself to look her Master-to-be in the face as she unbuttoned her shirt. The look of desire on his face made her nipples tighten. She took the time to properly fold her shirt before draping it on the chair over her slacks and jacket. With a new sense of confidence, she reached back undid her bra with practiced ease. She slipped the shoulder straps off but held the garment to her chest for a moment, giving him a teasing grin before she pulled it off and dropped it on the chair. She worried her lower lip as she reached down and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties. Nonetheless, she looked him in the eye and bent down to push the garment to her feet. She knew her breasts weren’t the biggest, but seeing the way his eyes dipped to the dangling orbs made her insides tingle. She licked her lips as she slowly straightened up, instinctively crossing her hands over her crotch.

Eva said, “Thank you Miss O’Hara. Now, please put your hands behind your head and spread your feet shoulder width apart.”

The blush on the redheads cheeks was atomic as she complied, giving her owner an unobstructed look at her crotch. “I-I wasn’t sure what sort of grooming you’d prefer so…”

Danny eyed the overgrown bush with disdain even as he said, “A wise choice.” He smiled gently, “Though in the future, I’d prefer you to be bald below the neck.”

Sasha bowed her head, “Yes master.”

Something stirred in the man; something that’d lain dormant since the woman he’d loved with the half of his heart not held by their daughter had died in a freak accident. He could feel himself straightening up slightly, holding his head a bit higher.

Eva said, “Physical scan complete. Skill assessment will take a protracted period of time. Do you wish to observe Mister Hebert or do you wish to dismiss slave Sasha to her duties?”

Danny wasn’t sure how he felt about the next part but with the way the Free Cities operated, it was more or less required. “Eva, I am taking direct control of Sasha for the time being.”

“Yes Mister Hebert. I am logging her as under your command for the moment. Please inform me when you wish to release her and what duties you wish to assign to her.”

The man looked to the standing woman, and swiveled his chair to the side. He motioned her over to him. He swallowed and tried to hide his nerves as he said, “Now, your first task Sasha, is to service me.”

The blush on the redhead’s face couldn’t darken much more as she slowly sank to her knees at her master’s feet. She licked her lips as she reached for his trousers.

Danny’s breath caught as she unbuttoned his slacks and he raised his hips so she could slide them and his underwear down.

Sasha licked her lips again as she found herself looking at the first dick she’d seen in person in twenty years. It was somewhat long, around seven inches at a guess, but somewhat thin; rather like its owner. She leaned forward and kissed the tip. She lowered her head to gently suck on one of his balls for a moment, before shifting to the other.

The man gripped the arms of his chair as the woman licked up the length of his cock and took his tip into her mouth.

The redhead looked up and locked eyes with her master as she slowly took most of his length into her mouth.

Danny was gripping the arms of his chair to keep them from the woman’s head. It wasn’t the best blow job he’d ever had, nor the most skillful. Sasha didn’t know him that well and she was obviously out of practice, but she made up for it with enthusiasm and willingness. In a nigh scandalously short timeframe, he said, “Sasha, I’m going to come.”

Suitably warned, the redhead still gagged for a moment when the first squirt hit the back of her throat, but managed to swallow most of the large load, with only a small trickle escaping from the corner of her mouth.

The man leaned back in his chair, post-orgasmic bliss taking his mind for a moment.

Sasha sat back on her heels to wait.

After a minute, Danny shook his head. He stood up, pulled his pants up, then offered his hand to the naked woman. He helped her to her feet before he said, “Come on, I’ll show you to your room.”

The blush was clear on her cheeks as Sasha took Dan… her master’s arm. She tried, desperately, to ignore the fact that she was naked as she walked through the Penthouse area.

Danny led his new slave to the dormitory, “For now, your job is to cooperate with Eva in your evaluations. After that, I’m going to have you working as a maid for the time being.”

“And then?”

“And then… we’ll have to see.”


	6. Chapter 6

Taylor mentally sighed even as she pasted a smile on her face. It was her second day of PR Patrol as she had christened it and she was hating it every bit as much as she’d feared. After the second idiot had tried to grope her, she turned not only Grue loose but she’d also set Tattletale on the guy. He was packing to emigrate within the hour. That had been the last time someone had tried to get handsy without her permission; partially (she suspected) because she’d let Tattletale post the video.

Tattletale tapped on her tablet as she went through the assets she’s bullied the handsy asshole into signing over. There wasn’t much, overall, but it was a start. With some work, she’d be able to leverage the credits and materials to start her planned revenge against Coil. That Taylor was fully on board with her planned retribution made the whole process much easier.

After the photo was taken, Taylor was getting ready to beat a hasty retreat to her lap when Grue said, “Boss Lady? I think you might want to get out of here.”

Taylor frowned as she saw a group of women gathered outside of a building, and they were looking decidedly unhappy. She frowned and promptly ignored her bodyguards advice. The women were making threatening sounds and were looking like they were a few short seconds away from trashing the place.

Just outside of the building, facing the women was a sleazy looking guy who’s entire bearing just dripped with condescension. “Now, ladies,” he simpered, in a way that made Taylor want to slap the shit out of him, “you know that strip clubs just aren’t profitable these days. So…”

Taylor pulled back her lower lip and gave a short, sharp whistle that got her everyone’s attention. “Alright, what’s going on here?”

The sleazy man sneered at the newcomer, “And who are you, you little bint?”

The Tinker gave the guy a saccharine smile, “Me? I’m no one you’d have heard of, just Taylor Hebert. The daughter of Administrator Hebert.

The man went pale and one of the women said, “He’s shuttin’ down, without payin’ us for the last week’s worth the work.”

“Now, you know as well as I do,” the scumbag said, “you get paid for a week’s work. You only worked for six days, not seven, so you don’t get paid.”

The presumptive leader of the mob sneered, “Yeah, because today’s day seven and you aren’t opening up.”

“Which is your problem,” came the smug response from the guy.

The crowd looked like it was about to make it his problem in a very direct manner when Taylor shouted, “HOLD IT!” When things looked like they’d settled down, she said, “Eva, please pull up the employment contracts for these women.”

The man said, “You can’t do that! I don’t give my permission to access my private business records!”

Tattletale gave him her smuggest grin, “Your consent is not required. As the Archology Heiress, the only person who can override her is Administrator Hebert himself.”

“Especially when you’re attempting to incite a riot,” Taylor said with a sneer.

The VI said, “Records accessed Lady Hebert.”

“Please check the claims made by the lady’s.”

“Checking. Confirmed. If the employees do not work all scheduled shifts, they forfeit their share of the Tip Pool.”

Taylor scowled. “You,” she said pointing directly at the sleazy man, “I want to see in the Penthouse tomorrow at nine in the morning. Failure to appear will result in severe consequences. Am I clear?”

The scumbag nodded compulsively.

“Good, then get out of here.” She turned to the group of gathered women, “I hope you lot realize he was trying to provoke you into rioting? That way he would be off the hook for his lease and you would be held responsible for any damage done; which means he likely could have enslaved the lot of you.” The shocked looks that were exchanged weren’t that surprising to her. “Now, there’s not much I can do officially. However, Eva, I want you to release one thousand credits from my personal account to these women.” At their looks she shrugged, “It’s not much, but it’s a bit of severance pay.”

They grumbled but there were nods; it was the best they could expect after all.

Tattletale smiled at her boss as Taylor led the way back to her Lab, “Nicely done Boss Lady.”

“But very risky,” Grue added with a frown that could be heard from behind his closed face helmet.

Taylor put her hand on the big man’s shoulder, “I know, and I apologize for making your work harder than it has to be. But I couldn’t see any other way to defuse the situation without resorting to force and risk serious damage to the arcology.”

“And you risked serious damage to you, which is my primary concern.”

Tattletale said, “Grue, you’re not going to win this. Still, I’m surprised you took charge like that ma’am.”

Taylor sighed, “Yeah, and my nerves are going to be on edge for the rest of the day as a result.” She held out her hand which was shaking like a leaf, “Anyways, Tattletale. Is that jackass going to show?”

“Probably. He thinks that you’re ‘just another cunt’; which means, by definition, that you do your thinking with the real estate between your legs. He’s a confirmed misogynist.” Her grin was an answer to Taylor’s own. “How much leeway do I have,” she asked as the group entered the elevator that led to the Penthouse Suite.

“Yes,” Taylor said simply. “I want An Example made of him. He set out to deliberately screw over his people. I want it made plain as day to all and sundry that such behavior is unacceptable on any level.”

The blonde Thinker grinned, “That, boss, I can do.”

&*&

Alec strode into Taylor’s private apartment with a pleasant grin on his face. He was liking it working under the Hebert’s, and given the flustered look on Brian’s face when he’d left the previous day, the human Master had a decent idea about what was about to happen. He found the woman sitting at a small table wearing a purple terrycloth robe. “Good evening Boss Lady.”

She smiled slightly as she waved to the chair opposite her, “Sit down Alec.”

The human master’s mental antennie twitched slightly at her tone, but he sat down.

The young woman arched an eyebrow, “I’m going to guess you’ve already guessed what I wanted to see you about?”

He smirked, “Probably. Sex, right?” At her nod he cocked his head to the side a bit and looked at her for a moment, taking in her rigid posture and the hard set of her lips, “You’re going to make me a bitch, aren’t you?”

Taylor arched an eyebrow but said, “That was my plan, yes.”

Alec frowned but held up his hand with the fore and middle fingers extended, “I have two limits. First and foremost, no CBT, ballbusting or the like; I want my boys in working order.”

The young woman winced, “I can agree to that easily enough. After all,” she said with a smirk, “I wouldn’t want to break my toy, now would I?”

“And second, no cage. At least not as a general rule. I’ll bend over for you, but with others, well…”

Taylor nodded, “I’m willing to reserve chastity for serious punishments only. Acceptable?”

The young man frowned, it wasn’t the blanket prohibition he’d prefer, but it was enough, “Acceptable.”

The Tinker smiled, “In that case, I would like to examine my new toy. Strip.”

Since he hadn’t been expecting to go out in public, he was wearing a tee-shirt and slacks combo. He pulled his shirt over his head. His chest was pale white and without a single follicle of hair to be seen. He dropped the shirt and moved his hands to his slacks. He toed off his shoes and socks as he unbuttoned his slacks. He pushed both his slacks and underwear to the ground and stepped out of them, standing before his new mistress naked without an ounce of shame.

Taylor nodded as she looked the young man over, “Put your hands behind your head and spread your feet shoulder width apart.”

Alec assumed the position without a word, though he did shift his gaze downward.

She stood, being mindful of her robe. She eyed him up and down as she circled him. He wasn’t fat, not by any measure, but he wasn’t particularly athletic either. When she was behind him, she grabbed his ass cheeks. Again, not muscular, but not particularly flabby either, he also didn’t make a sound. She finished circling him before she took a look at his, surprisingly erect, cock. It was about seven inches long but of about average girth. She ran her fingernail up the underside of his cock, “Tomorrow, you’ll begin exercising with Brian and everyone else. I want you to be very fit; my life may depend upon it. Clear?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Taylor stood in front of her new bitch before she put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him to his knees.

Alec saw the robe open and he blinked as he found himself face-to-tip with what looked like a real cock. He looked up at his mistress.

The young woman smiled as she shook off her robe, “A little something from Toybox. Now, get to work.”


	7. Chapter 7

Alec kept eye contact as he took the tip of the cock into his mouth.

Taylor barely kept her eyes on her bitch as the new sensations washed over her. To her surprise, he didn’t hesitate when the tip of her cock hit the back of his throat, he just continued until his nose was pressed against her crotch. When he started swallowing and running his tongue she rolled her head back and moaned even as she grabbed two handfuls of his hair.

Alec reached up to grab the back of her thighs, keeping his fingertips away from her backdoor lest she… Instead, he focused on staying calm and preserving what little oxygen that he had stored in his lungs.

After a minute or so Taylor started rocking her hips, pulling her cock back just enough for Alec to take a quick breath before driving back in, ramming his nose into her crotch.

The human Master relaxed and let his mistress fuck his face; letting her have complete control.

Between the novelty of the experience and Alec's phenomenal oral skills, Taylor felt a pressure building up. She reached down and grabbed two handfuls of short, curly black hair.

Alec mentally smiled as his mistress smashed his nose to her crotch moments before a familiar warm goo flooded his throat. He swallowed automatically. He kept eye contact with his mistress as he swallowed her first load.

The young woman took a step back before she reached out and patted Alec on the top of his head, "Good boi. Now, bend over the end of the bed."

He mentally frowned at the pure condescension in her voice but didn’t argue (that it made his dick jump a little was beside the point).

Taylor grinned as she walked up behind Alec who was actually braced on the foot of her bed. She took a moment to caress his ass cheeks before she reached down and gently gripped his balls before she spread his cheeks. She pressed the tip of her cock to his hole and was mildly disappointed that it spread with minimal pressure.

Alec drew in a deep breath as the familiar feel of something going up his butt; at least his mistress was being reasonably gentle about it.

She released his cheeks so she could properly grip his hips. She closed her eyes and savored the sensations as her hips finally came to rest against his ass. After a moment, she started to rock her hips, fucking her bitch in short strokes

Alec was quick to respond, thrusting his ass backwards. He was more than a little surprised when his mistress reached around and grabbed his cock. He was somewhat surprised at her coordination as she jacked him off in time with fucking him.

Despite her virgin status, Taylor knew that Alec was more than a little skilled at taking it up the ass. It was also surprisingly difficult to coordinate moving her hips with her arm. She couldn’t help but speed up her thrusts even though it broke the rhythm of her stroking.

Alec grunted as he felt warm goo shoot into his guts which sets him off in turn.

The young woman slowly, reluctantly, pulled her cock from her bitchs ass and grabbed a handful of short, curly black hair.

The human Master was enjoying the afterglow of his come when he was suddenly turned around and pushed to his knees. He once more found himself nose to tip with his mistress’ cock. He looked up at his mistress and knew what she wanted him to do. His nose wrinkled slightly as he bent forward, taking the tip into his mouth.

Taylor had another power rush as Alec started sucking her cock clean. However, she knew well that she didn’t have a third round in her so after he had gone the full length a few times, she took a step backward and her voice was chill as she said, “Now, clean up the mess you made.”

Without being told, the male knew what was expected of him.

Taylor watched Alec’s butt as he crawled over to the first puddle of cum. She smiled slightly as she saw his hole gape a bit as he leaned down and licked up his spend.

Alec knew exactly why his mistress had him performing the humiliating (and familiar) task

When Alec was done licking up his own cum, Taylor let him stand up and get dressed. “I have to ask, where did you learn your sex skills?”

The young man shrugged, “My dad made me suck his cock for the first time at age five, after that I sucked cock, cunt, and asshole until I left. For my tenth birthday, I was held down and gangbanged by everyone older than I was. I ended up getting bent over a lot before I managed to escape.”

&*&

Danny Hebert sat in his office chair, looking out over the Bay with a pensive expression on his face. He could not, literally could not afford to fall in love with Sasha. He knew that. He was the Master of the Archology. He could care for her. He would protect her. He could even love her. He just couldn’t fall in love with her. He’d never been the sort to engage in casual sex, not even as a young man, so keeping his emotions at bay when the woman was sucking him off daily was not the easiest thing in the world. However, as distasteful as it might be, his next meeting might help alleviate that problem. Speaking of which…

“Mist Hebert,” Eva said, “you one o’clock appointment is here.”

“Please send her in Eva,” Danny said as he turned back to face the elevator.

The woman who stepped out of the elevator was somewhat short with ebony skin, black hair that fell down to her shoulders. She was wearing slacks and a tee-shirt, both of which had obviously seen better days.

He stood up and leaned across his desk to extend his hand, “Good morning Mrs. Hess.”

Naomi Hess took the proffered hand with a tentative smile. “Thank you for seeing me Mr. Hebert.”

Taking a seat, he said, “Now, I understand you’ve got a problem you think I can help with?”

“Yes Mr. Hebert.” She sighed, “I’m going to be enslaved.”

Danny merely cocked his head to the side.

“A couple of weeks ago, my son was delivering electronics to Downtown when Hookwolf detained him for ‘degeneracy’.”

The man sighed, “Working while black.”

Naomi nodded, “Basically. To secure his release, I had to sign a contract to pay ten thousand credits for the rest of my life.”

Danny whistled, “Damn.”

“Yeah, it’s an excuse to enslave me; nothing more and nothing less.”

“But one I can’t interfere in. The contract is legally valid.”

“Oh, I know that,” the black woman said. “However, if you were to enslave me, it’d neatly keep me out of the hands of the racist bastards.”

“Eva,” Danny said with a sigh, “please pull up the contract Mrs. Hess has referenced.”

The computer said, “Mrs. Hess, do I have your permission to access the relevant document?”

“You do,” came in instant reply

“Eva, check the contract. See how solid it is.”

“Of course Master Hebert. Checking.”

“In the meantime,” he said with a gentle smile, “tell me about yourself.”

“Of course sir,” the woman said. “I have three children. My eldest is twenty-one. He’s currently working for a manufacturer here in the Docks. My eldest daughter well…” She sighed, “She’s a large part of how I managed to turn my life around, she turned eighteen only a few months ago. My youngest, Abby, is eight and well…” She sighed again, “I signed guardianship of her over to Terry, my son, before I came here.”

“Master Hebert,” Eva interrupted, “I have finished my analysis of Mrs. Hess’ contact. Everything appears to be in order.”

Danny sighed, “I was afraid of that.”

The woman smiled, “But it should hardly be surprising, should it?”

“I suppose not. Are you sure about this?”

Naomi looked the man in the eye and said, “As your assistant just pointed out, the contract is in order and there’s no way I’m going to be able to make that sort of payment. I am going to be enslaved and I’d far prefer it to be to someone who’s well reputed to be a good man than to the racist assholes of the Empire Eighty-Eight.”

With a sigh, Danny said, “Eva, initiate enslavement procedures.”

“Yes Master Hebert,” the computer said. “Miss Hess, please stand up and disrobe.”

Naomi stood up and looked her future master in the eye, not challengingly, but with an air of determination as she reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt. She smoothly pulled it up and over her head. She was wearing a utilitarian white bra and had a slight paunch. She reached behind her back and undid her bra with expertise that she severely wished she didn’t possess, letting her C-cup breasts bounce free. There was more than a little sag in them, a result of bearing and nursing three children as well as simple age. She toed off her shoes as she unbuttoned her jeans before pushing them down. For a moment she stood before her master-to-be in just the conservatively cut panties that she’d prefered since putting That Life behind her. Then she put her thumbs under the waistband and pushed them down. She actually felt her cheeks heating slightly as she stood naked before Mr. Hebert.

Danny looked at the woman who was the picture of a Middle Aged Female and winced slightly as he saw the tangled bush between her legs.

The rest of the process went quickly, though it was a surprise that Naomi was a certified masseuse.

With the legalities concluded, Danny swiveled his chair to the side and said, “Come, kneel in front of me.”

The woman moved with calm assurance and knelt before her master. She licked her lips as she reached for his zipper, looking at him inquisitively. Receiving a nod, she undid his zipper and fished out his semi-hard cock.

Danny groaned as his new slave sucked him off. Whatever else he might have to say about the woman, she knew how to use her mouth. She’d taken him down to the base in the first pass and her tongue was almost unnaturally agile as she seemed to try and taste his entire dick at once. As she bobbed her head up and down, he felt her reach up and gently massage his balls. His head lolled back and he groaned as he shot his load deep into her throat. It took him a moment to get his wits back about him but once he did, he smiled down at her, “Good job. Eva, please summon Sasha for me.”

“Yes Master Hebert,” the computer said moments before the redhead walked through the door.

She smiled and said, “Given what I knew about this meeting, I kind of expected to be needed, Master.”

“Excellent Sasha. Now, I want you to take Naomi here and get her settled into the Dormitory. Naomi, for the moment, your assignment will be to work with Eva on your assessment, clear?”

The dark skinned woman nodded as she rose to her feet, “Yes sir.”

After the two women had departed, Eva said, “Excuse me Master Hebert, but given your reaction to Naomi’s grooming, I would like to remind you that you do have the option of the Rules Assistant to set up standing instructions for slaves who meet the stated conditions. Would you like to activate it?”

“Yes, I would Eva. However, before I forget, please allocate the resources to activate the Spa expansion.”

“Done Master Hebert.”

“Good, now, can I arrange for basic instructions for all slaves?”

“Very easily.”

“Good, then we’ll start with something basic. All are to keep their body hair waxed. Also, monitor their diets to ensure a healthy weight.”

“Done Master Hebert, is there anything else?”

“One more thing related to health care. Set their fitness levels to at least toned.”

A/N: Until Next Time


End file.
